


Of Handguns and Decontamination Showers

by twtd



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-15 03:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9217631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twtd/pseuds/twtd
Summary: A series of responses to prompts left on my Tumblr, @twtd11





	1. Chapter 1

“No food in the lab,” Alex said without looking up.

“How did you even…?” Maggie tossed her apple core into the nearest trash can without finishing her question. 

Alex kept looking into her microscope. “There’s a giant sign three feet to your right. It’s basic lab safety. Don’t you work for the science division?” She looked up briefly, about to start imputing values into her computer when she caught sight of Maggie. She looked like she was about to head to a club. She was covered in tight fabric and dark colors and Alex knew fuck me heels when she saw them. Her mouth dried up.

“See something you like, Danvers?” When Maggie chuckled, her eyes sparkled. She settled onto a nearby stool.

“I… uh… um…” Alex tried to adopt a nonchalant pose but instead, her hand came down right at the edge of a sample container. The contents flew up and splattered themselves across her chest, covering both her lab coat and her shirt. 

“Shit!” Alex immediately headed toward the lab’s decontamination shower. She pulled the chain and got doused. Maggie knew the situation could be serious but Alex looking like a drowned rat was too hilarious not to laugh at. Then Alex started shedding her clothing. First her lab coat, then her shoes. Then she was pulling her shirt off. It was Maggie’s turn to gape as Alex’s abs were quickly exposed to the cold water. A moment later, Alex was standing under the shower in nothing but her bra and panties and Maggie couldn’t catch her breath. She knew Alex was in good shape but for some reason she hadn’t expected to see rippling muscles. Maggie had to grasp the edge of the lab bench to stop herself from reaching out for Alex. 

Once she was sure she was clean, Alex shut off the water. It was only then she realized that her girlfriend was staring at her. 

“Like something _you_ see, Sawyer?” Alex slowly stalked toward Maggie.  Alex leaned in for a kiss but before their lips could meet, she reached out and pulled Maggie into her cold, wet arms. 

Maggie shrieked and tried to pull away but by the time Alex let go, she was soaking and Alex was laughing.


	2. Love on the Brain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sanvers: their first time+super sexy+ Love On The Brain by Rihanna

“Hey Sawyer,” Alex looked up at Maggie from where her head was resting on Maggie’s shoulder. 

“Hmm?” Maggie reached into the bowl of popcorn while she watched the movie on the tv. She flicked her eyes down to Alex then back up to the screen. 

Alex sat up and put the popcorn bowl on the coffee table. 

“Wha…?” Maggie looked at Alex in confusion as Alex turned the tv off then poked at her phone until some music started playing out of her sound system. Then she prodded Maggie until she sat up.

“I’ve decided,” Alex worked open the buttons of her shirt then shrugged it off. Maggie raised her eyebrows but before she could react, Alex was straddling her lap. 

_You love when I fall apart_

“That I’m tired of waiting,” Alex slid her hands under Maggie’s shirt and pushed it up. Maggie was still too thrown to do anything but lift her arms as Alex removed her shirt.

_So you can put me together_

“For you to make the first move,” Alex finally leaned in and kissed Maggie’s gaping mouth. 

_And throw me against the wall_

Alex linked her arms around Maggie’s neck as she leaned into the kiss. She had been waiting all night for Maggie to make some sort of move but it was becoming obvious that it wasn’t going to happen. Really, they had waited more than a respectable amount of time to have sex and Alex was frustrated and ready to take the initiative. So the kiss continued, got deeper and hotter and wetter and Alex started to feel like she was going to drown in it.  

_Baby you got me like…_

Maggie was breathing heavily when she finally managed to pull away. “God, Alex,” she said as Alex started to kiss down Maggie’s neck, leaving a trail of minty chapstick and tiny, temporary bite marks. She might not have had sex with a woman before but she wasn’t a virgin and she knew how to turn the safe search off on Google, so she had a decent idea of what she was doing. She bit down harder when she reached Maggie’s trapezius and the hiss and moan, the way Maggie flexed her fingers against Alex’s hips, let Alex know she was doing something right. 

_Just to get close to you_

Alex reached behind herself and unfastened her bra then pulled it off then she did the same to Maggie. She looked up at Maggie through her eyelashes and smirked at the heat she found in Maggie’s eyes before she kissed her again. She shivered as her nipples brushed against Maggie’s bare breasts. With one hand braced against the back of the couch, Alex used her other hand to cup one of Maggie’s breasts. They moaned together when Alex made contact, when she started rubbing her thumb against Maggie’s nipple, when she nipped at Maggie’s lower lip. 

_It beats me black and blue but if fucks me so good_

Maggie’s hands were massaging her lower back, teasing at her belt loops and then sliding into her back pockets. Maggie encouraged Alex’s hips in their rhythmic motion as she pushed closer to Maggie’s. Alex arched forward, abs tensing, as she let out a frustrated moan of her own. The fire was too hot on her back. Her skin from the waist up was covered in a sheen of sweat. 

_I can’t get enough_

“Have I convinced you to fuck me yet?” Alex rasped in Maggie’s ear. 

“God, yes,” Maggie whimpered. 

“Good.” Alex unfolded herself from Maggie’s lap and backed toward her bedroom. She crooked a finger at Maggie with each step, drawing Maggie after her. It was going to be a very long, very hot night. 

_All you need to do is love me_  


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

It was a busy night at the bar when Alex walked in. The pool table had a line and most of the chairs and tables had been pushed back to form a dance floor. Alex spotted Maggie leaning against the bar and headed over. 

“Hey babe,” she said as she wrapped an arm around Maggie from behind and stole her beer with the other hand. She took a sip then kissed the lips Maggie was offering. 

“Alex! You’re back early.” Maggie spun in Alex’s arms until she was facing her. Then she looped her arms around Alex’s neck. 

“Yeah, my flight caught a tail wind.” Alex pulled Maggie closer, pressing their bodies together. Alex had been at a technical conference in Hawaii for the last week. 

“Why didn’t you call me? I would have picked you up.” Maggie tilted her head up for another kiss while M’gann snickered from behind the bar.

“I thought about it but then I decided this would be more fun.” Alex pushed Maggie against the bar with her hips, tilted her head up with a finger under her chin and thoroughly kissed her. Maggie looked a bit dazed for a moment. 

“Wanna dance?” Maggie didn’t wait for an answer. She just took the beer from Alex, put it on the bar, and dragged Alex onto the dance floor. Once they were there, Maggie pulled Alex close again and started moving in time to the beat. Alex had no choice but to dance with her but she was completely fine with that. 

Then Maggie started kissing and nipping at Alex’s neck and her hands started to roam over Alex’s body. It only took Alex a minute to reciprocate, her hands moving from Maggie’s waist down to her ass. Then she caught Maggie’s lips again.  

The butterflies in Alex’s stomach kicked up and then Maggie was kissing her and it was hot and deep and everything she ever wanted in a kiss. 

“Wow…” Maggie pulled away and looked shell shocked. 

Alex blushed. “I missed you.” Alex kissed her again just as deeply, body still moving to the music. 

Maggie pushed Alex up against the nearest wall, slotting her leg between Alex’s thighs. Alex moaned at the contact and wrapped her arms around Maggie’s neck, pulling her closer. 

They stayed there for a long minute, pressed together, tongues intertwined. Maggie’s hands started to roam down Alex’s sides. She pulled away and tried to catch her breath.  

“We should…” Maggie looked toward the front door. 

“Yeah,” Alex clutched at Maggie’s waist. 

Maggie grabbed Alex’s hand but instead of heading toward the door, she pulled Alex toward the back of the bar and into the bathroom. 

They slammed through the door. Maggie quickly flicked the lock and pushed Alex against the counter. She could barely contain herself. 

“I’m not going to be able to drive in a straight line if I don’t fuck you before we leave here,” Maggie rushed through the words before she started unfastening Alex’s pants. 

Alex moaned. “God, Maggie.” Her knees gave out and she slumped against the counter. 

Maggie finished undoing Alex’s pants and unceremoniously pulled them down. Maggie was on her knees by the time she finished. She glanced upward. “You good, Danvers?”

 “God- shut up and fuck me, Saywer.” Alex spread her legs farther apart as she clung to the counter. 

“Yes, ma’am,” Maggie said as Alex growled in impatience. She buried her face in Alex’s pussy and start licking at her clit. There was no hesitation, no finesse, just Maggie’s tongue rubbing and rubbing and rubbing against her clit. Alex bucked against Maggie’s face and used a hand to pull her in tighter. 

“Damn it, Sawyer. Fuck.” She used her free and to pinch her own nipple through her shirt and bra. Maggie redoubled her efforts and then Alex was coming and coming and coming. Her head fell back and cracked against the mirror just as her orgasm ended. 

“Fuck,” Alex breathed out. She rubbed the back of her head as she looked down at Maggie and caught her breath. 

“Think you can drive yet, Sawyer?” 

Maggie got up off of her knees and kissed Alex again. “Yeah. I think I can manage.”

“Good, because as soon as we get back to your place, I’m fucking you on every flat surface I can find.”


	4. Brainstorm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’ve been holding out on me, Sawyer.” Alex is smirking wickedly. Maggie turns bright red because she knows everything else that’s in that drawer and not all of it is quite as innocent as a strap-on.

It’s Alex who brings up the idea and it blows Maggie’s mind. Maggie’s on the phone with her mom when Alex comes out of her bedroom wearing nothing but Maggie’s white button down and the harness for the strap-on dangling from her fingers as she leans against the door frame. Maggie nearly drops her phone when she sees Alex and hangs up in a way that’s going to get her a lecture on rudeness later but right in that moment she doesn’t care. Alex was just… damn. She didn’t have words for it. 

“I was looking for the lube. You’ve been holding out on me, Sawyer.” Alex is smirking wickedly. Maggie turns bright red because she knows everything else that’s in that drawer and not all of it is quite as innocent as a strap-on. If a strap-on could even be considered innocent. But Maggie shouldn’t have been surprised at Alex’s boldness. After their first few times, Alex had been incredibly willing to tell Maggie what she wanted, even when it made her blush. She wasn’t blushing now. She was staring at Maggie with intent. 

“Uh, yeah, I was waiting for the right moment?” Maggie fidgeted and barely caught the harness as it was thrown at her head. 

“Now’s a good moment.” Alex turned and sauntered back into the bedroom shrugging Maggie’s shirt off as she went. Maggie took a deep breath and followed her. 

***

Maggie steps over the threshold and immediately into Alex’s arms. Alex is already naked and Maggie feels distinctly over dressed as Alex slips her tongue into her mouth. The kiss is long and hot and Maggie is already overheating. She finally, finally has to break away to catch her breath. 

“So, what do you have in mind for this?” Maggie lifts the harness up to Alex’s sight line. 

“I don’t know. You’re the one with all of the experience babe.” Alex’s eyes sparkle. “But I’m pretty sure you’re supposed to fuck me with it.” 

Maggie whimpers. “If… if that’s what you want.” Maggie’s lust kicks up even higher just thinking about it. Alex is already pulling at Maggie’s shirt. Maggie pulls it off and quickly follows with her yoga pants and panties. She _needs_ to be as naked as Alex was and then she is. Their bodies come back together again and Maggie whimpers. Alex has never been quite this forceful before and Maggie is loving it. She has to pull back though. 

Alex makes an unhappy noice at the loss of contact. “Just give me a minute baby. I have to actually get the thing on before I can fuck you.”

“Details,” Alex says as she keeps running her hands over Maggie’s body as Maggie works at the straps and buckles. Then it’s on and Maggie can pull Alex to her again. 

Alex archs her hips into Maggie’s and nuzzles under her ear. “Can we get in bed now?” She starts to step back but keeps her arms around Maggie and pulls her along. 

“Definitely. We can definitely go to bed now.” Maggie pushes Alex back until her legs hit the bed. Alex sits on the edge and suddenly Maggie’s cock is right in front of her. She licks her lips but Maggie runs her fingers through Alex’s hair and tilts her head up. “Nuhu. Next time.” She lifts under her thighs to get her all the way up onto the bed. “I don’t have the patience now.” 

Maggie settles on top of Alex and rubs her cock against Alex’s pussy while she kisses her again. She’s desperate to get it inside of Alex. 

“Are you sure about that?” Alex asks. The evil look is back in her eyes. She wraps her legs around Maggie’s waist and smoothly flips them over. Before Maggie realizes what she’s doing, Alex is straddling her hips and holding her shoulders down. “I think we should test that.” Alex has been wet since she found the strap-on but she reaches for the lube anyway. Maggie inhales sharply. 

“Alex, are you sure? I could…,” she runs her hands up Alex’s thighs and toward her center but Alex bats her hands away. “Don’t worry, babe,” She says as she pours lube into one of her hands. “I took care of it while you were on the phone.” 

Maggie almost combusts. Alex had been… while she was in the other room…. Maggie moans Alex’s name. “You’re going to kill me.” 

“That’s the plan.” With Maggie’s cock covered in lube, Alex takes it in her hand, lifts her hips, and slowly sinks down onto it. Her eyes almost roll back in her head and she can’t breath because the stretch feels so good and then Maggie’s cock is all the way inside. Alex just stays there for a long moment before she opens her eyes and meets Maggie’s. Maggie’s pupils are blown wide and the tendons in her neck are standing out from the effort she’s making not to move. 

Then Alex starts moving, she leans down with her hands on either side of Maggie’s ribs and their breasts brush together making both of them moan. Alex is pulling up and then pushing down, fucking herself above Maggie. 

“Am I doing it right?” She isn’t really unsure of herself but she wants to hear Maggie say it. 

“God, yes, Alex. You’re doing it right.” It’s taking all of Maggie’s will power not to start moving her hips. 

“Will you touch my nipples?” Alex arches her breasts forward with her words. 

Maggie doesn’t answer. She just covers Alex’s breasts with her palms. Alex’s hips stutter when Maggie starts playing with her nipples. She sits back again, Maggie’s hands following her and she keeps riding Maggie. Out, in, out, in, wet sucking sounds accompanying each thrust. 

Maggie’s breath had gone ragged and she’s at the edge of her control when Alex says, “Tell me how good I am.”

“Baby, fuck, Alex, baby, _yes_. Yes, you’re doing it right. You’re _perfect_. You’re _amazing_.” Alex moans and starts touching her own clit, increasing her pace. She’s so close that she can feel her skin tightening and smell her orgasm in the air. It’s hot and humid and her skin is covered in sweat and then she’s coming and coming and coming and collapsing down onto Maggie, eyes closed, face frozen in ecstasy. 

Maggie is whispering, “that’s it. That’s my good girl. That’s it baby girl,” in her ear. 

Alex is grinning when she finally opens her eyes and slides off of Maggie’s cock. Maggie is still trying not  to writhe against Alex’s body, still waiting for her own orgasm. But if Alex needs her to stay exactly where she is, she will. Then Alex speaking again.

“God, Mags,” she rolls onto her back. “That was…” Alex shudders and full on smiles. “Now, since you were so patient with me, what can I do for you?” Her eyes are sparkling again as she pulls Maggie on top of her. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are amazing! I take prompts at my tumblr @twtd11


End file.
